


Not So Spooky When I'm With You

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween AU, Haunted House, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: "I got scared at the pitch black haunted house and accidentally grabbed your hand, thinking it was my friend's"Bucky Barnes had never been very easy to scare. Apparently, the same could not be said for Tony Stark.





	Not So Spooky When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [here](https://www.wattpad.com/174768156-%E3%80%8C-otp-prompts-%E3%80%8D-amusement-park-au).
> 
> Fun Halloween fluff! Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.

“Awww, guys, let’s go in there!”

Bucky turned to follow where Clint was pointing and smiled at the sight of the haunted house. It was dark and ominous, sitting in the barely lit clearing at the front of the woods. It looked decayed and decrepit, vines and moss crawling up the walls, windows broken, paint chipped and rotted, and the balcony falling apart.

“Alright,” Steve said, “I’m down for a good scare.”

Bucky nodded along, looking forward to the possible adrenaline rush. It was pretty hard to scare him and maybe this haunted house could manage to do it.

“In where?” Tony’s voice squeaked out, “In there? That... that building? The one that looks like it’s about to collapse?”

“It’s just part of the illusion, Tony,” Natasha reassured him, “it isn’t actually at risk of falling apart, it was built to look that way.”

“I’m just saying, it could be dangerous, maybe we could try one of the other attractions first?”

“What other attractions?” Clint rolled his eyes, “We already did the hay ride, we painted pumpkins, we ate kettle corn, and watched the costume contest. All that’s left is the haunted house and the corn maze and I really don’t want to spend 2 hours lost in corn with you people.”

“Come on, Tony, the pumpkin patch closes in an hour,” Steve said placatingly, “just do this last thing and we’ll stop for coffee before we go home.”

“But--”

“What’s the matter, Stark,” Clint smirked, “scared?”

“No! I just--”

“Don’t worry, Tones,” Rhodey said, throwing an arm around Tony’s shoulders and walking him towards the house, “I’ll protect you.”

They stood in line for a few minutes, chatting amicably with one another while they waited to get in. The closer they got to the front, the quieter Tony became. Which was weird because Tony hadn’t really stopped talking the entire time they were at the pumpkin patch. Not that Bucky minded, he liked listening to Tony talk, but it was still strange that he was so quiet all of a sudden.

He glanced at Tony standing behind him and noticed how pale the man seemed, his fingers toying nervously with each other and his entire body fidgeting restlessly.

“Are you ok?” Bucky asked quietly.

Tony jumped a bit at his voice and smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah,” Tony said, his voice a little high, “yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

Bucky glanced back at the others but they didn’t seem to notice Bucky and Tony lagging a couple steps behind.

“It’s okay to be scared, you know,” Bucky said, leaning down closer to Tony. “I won’t think any less of you if you are.”

Tony looked a Bucky for a long moment before glancing back up at the building, nervousness clear on his face

“I’m fine,” Tony said quietly, squaring his shoulders as they walked up the stairs and into the building. “I’m okay.”

Bucky nodded, not really believing him before following him into the building.

It was your pretty standard haunted house really; run down and covered in cobwebs, creaking floorboards, ominous shadows lurking in the corner.

Bucky was unimpressed so far having witnessed some _actually_ scary things in his day, but it was still a decent looking attraction.

The hallway was thin and they had to walk rather close together. Steve and Clint were in the front, Natasha and Rhodey behind them, and Tony following closely behind Rhodey, keeping close to Bucky who was walking next to him as well.

They walked by a door that was cracked open when suddenly it slammed shut. Bucky blinked at the loud noise, but he felt Tony jump beside him, moving closer and latching on to Bucky’s hand.

Bucky felt his face heat when he looked down and saw Tony clutching Bucky’s hand with both of his. His knuckles were white from how tight his grip was and his eyes were wide as they stared at the door that had shocked them all.

He squeezed Tony’s hand slightly, pulling him forward as the rest of the group started to move further into the house.

Tony startled and glanced down at their joined hands. His face flushed and he quickly pulled his hand back.

“Sorry,” Tony said, running his hand through his hair, “I thought I was grabbing Rhodey--”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said, reaching over to grab Tony’s hand again. He smiled and squeezed his hand when Tony didn’t pull back, instead moving closer to Bucky. “I won’t tell Clint.”

Tony chuckled a little bit before squeezing Bucky’s hand in a death grip.

They walked further into the house and were met with more little scares. There was nothing too impressive or shocking that had happened so far. Clint was loudly complaining about how lame the house was as they neared the end and Tony had finally relaxed a bit, though he didn’t let go of Bucky’s hand. Bucky caught Tony looking at him and winked at him causing Tony to turn look away blushing.

They had just turned the corner to walk down the last hallway when a side door was flung open and a man with a chainsaw came jumping out.

Clint jumped a foot in the air and let out a high pitched squeal. Steve doubled over laughing as the chainsaw guy ran down the hallway and into another room.

Tony jumped with Clint when the guy had come running out, gripping Bucky’s arm so tightly it was almost painful. As chainsaw guy ran by, Tony yelped and moved close to Bucky, covering his ears with his hands and burying his face in Bucky’s chest. Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him close, turning him away from Clint yelling at Steve, Nat, and Rhodey for laughing.

Once the chainsaw guy was gone and the others had moved outside, Bucky took a step back, leaning away from Tony. Tony seemed to realize what he had done and blushed again, taking a step back from Bucky.

“Sorry, I--”

“No, no,” Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him closer. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist. Tony blushed even deeper but didn’t try to move away, staring up at Bucky with wide eyes. 

“I don’t mind,” Bucky smiled. Tony smiled back hesitantly.

“I’ll protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at [superhusbands4ever](http://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com).


End file.
